Printer cartridges typically include a cartridge drum. The cartridge drum is usually electrically charged and functions to transfer toner to paper according to a print pattern. The cartridge drum is usually mounted to a printer cartridge via a drum axle assembly 10 (FIG. 1). The drum axle assembly includes a drum axle end 12, which may be of various shapes and sizes. In some printer cartridges, the drum axle end 12 may be made of either plastic or metal and may have a substantially triangular shape (FIGS. 1-3).
Printer cartridges of fax machines, copiers, inkjet printers, and laser printers are often remanufactured. The remanufacturing of printer cartridges may include cleaning, repairing damaged parts, adding toner, and replacing worn parts. Among the parts being replaced is the drum. When the drum is attached to the cartridge either during manufacturing or remanufacturing, the drum gets lubricated and the tightness of the drum attachment to the printer cartridge is checked. During the lubrication and the tightness check, the drum has to be rotated a few times by turning the drum axle from the drum axle end.
Currently, the drum may be rotated by hand during lubrication and tightness check. The problem with this method is that it may be ineffective in high volume manufacturing and remanufacturing environment. A method and device that would provide leverage in rotating the drum during cartridge manufacturing or remanufacturing are desired and are addressed by the present invention.